Set in Stone
by Dark Umbreon x
Summary: Set in stone, waiting. She will be betrayed and her love will be her death. Darkness will return and the land will die. The guardian can't be defeated yet he will fall to her. She is the hero, she is hope, and she will die.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: heyyy guys! Gonna try writing a longer story this time, haven't planned any of it out yet :P so gonna write it whenever I have inspiration please review xxx

_**The Prophecy: **_

_He shall sit waiting in stone_

_For thy one who shall come _

_They will defeat the guardian who waits_

_The one, undefeated._

_The hero shall face betrayal and hardships_

_Only one shall stand beside them_

_Their love, hope and ending_

_For when the one is free _

_The hero shall be no more _

_And the world will die_

_Plunged into darkness _

_And yet the hero must return _

_Else everyone will bow down _

_And lose themselves_

_To the darkness that waits..._

_Somewhere is the Kanto region:_

_A small child sits, waiting. They are alone, scared and hungry. Eyes watched her through the dark branches, waiting to see who will come collect her. The child waits for hours before breaking down in tears, realising that their master has left them, abandoned them. _

_The eyes creep closer sorry for the small human. It was a cold night and the small thing was wearing very little. Baby oddish crept closer planting themselves into the ground next to her small figure, their leaves tickling her. Hoppip and Bellossum came and snuggeled next to her, a lone Leafeon curling at her feet, then slowly but surely the rest of the forest creatures gathered around her keeping her warm. A large Ivysaur growled telling everyone where to lay._

_All went quiet as the sky lit up, kind of like the Northern lights in the Arctic. The little girl and the pokemon stared in wonder as it faded and a green fairy like pokemon floated in front of them... Celebi._

_It flew forward and nestled into the girls lap. She giggled and drifted off to sleep. She was at one with the pokemon, they had marked her. She was the one and she would become a hero, a hero that could defeat the guardian. _

_She would grow in the forest, treated like one of them. Yet on her birthday the world will start dying, she will be forced to face the realisation that she is a Human. She will be the human that can know what her friends are thinking. She will meet many people and they will follow her yet in the end they will betray her and her love, hope and ending will kill her and the world will weep, humans and pokemon shall join to grieve the loss of their child. Then the world shall plunge into darkness._


	2. The Starting Point

Authors note: thank you xxxDreamingflowerxxx for your review x I just had an idea and felt like writing this story so thanks xxx

She was now 13.

She had lived in the forest her whole life living as a pokemon. Yet today she was leaving, she had too. Celebi was dying, which meant the world was. Something was happening and she was going to find out what. She was going to leave her home today and travel to the nearest town. She was going to do something she swore not to do; she was going to become a pokemon trainer.

Ever since she was little she promised not to enslave her friends, but now she would have too. She was leaving to visit the famous Oak. She knew where he lived and how he was kind to pokemon. She had visited his lab many times, watching from a distance. She couldn't survive off the same things her friends could so she snuck into town and asked the professors pokemon to get her some food from his kitchen. They always agreed as they trusted and loved her. She studied him in her spare time and learnt about the outside world, how children went off into the world to catch pokemon and compete. She found it cruel and disgusting, every few years the professor gave pokemon away to any child that came to his door! Just handing pokemon out like they were objects! Yet today she was going to his lab to get a pokemon for herself, she couldn't take her friends from the forest they were all looking after Celebi and they had family's themselves.

She arrived at the green fields behind the lab, so no one could she her enter. She walked through the grass smiling at the pokemon she passed. She could feel their emotions buzzing off them; happiness, love, hunger...

She saw the professor walking out of his lab he spotted her and was shocked 'how did this girl get into my lab?' 'Who is she?' He was about to yell at her for trespassing when she waved and smiled to him. He stood there stunned and she ran up to him and dragged him inside.

...

The professor sat down, he was breathless. This girl just barges in here then asks him for a pokemon, she didn't care which she just needed to go on a journey and needed to leave today. He tried asking her where she came from, where her parents were ect and she just smiled and said she had no parents and lived in a forest! Did she think he was an idiot? He was still thinking when the girl spoke up.

'I know you don't believe me, but I do really live in a forest and I need a pokemon so I can save my friend.' Her voice was soft and he felt sorry for her. He could see she wasn't bad and she looked like she wasn't lying. 'Okay' he thought 'I'll give her a pokemon, what harm can it do? She's nicer then some of the brats that walk in here.'

He smiled at her. 'Okay I'll give you a pokemon, but first you have to tell me your name.' She jumped off the settee and hugged him hard, grinning madly. 'But I'm sad to say I don't have any regular starters left do you mind?'

'No I don't, I'm just happy to have this pokemon as my friend. He handed her a pokeball silently and turned around to collect a pokedex for her. He turned back and she was gone, on the settee she had just sat was a single scrap of paper. In scruffy writing were two sentences.

Kira, Vita Saltus

Black, the life of the forest.

Oak smiled as he stared after the strange child that ran into the fields behind his lab a darkened shape running by her side.

Authors note: The name Kira is Japanese and actually means 'Dark'. And the rest is Latin, I can't draw the Japanese symbols so yer... :P


	3. Black and Red

**Okay sorry guys haven't written in ages! But been a busy few months like metal amount of homework and stuff. Plus have been completed another story I was writing ... so yer sorry again :D Also had writer's block for this story for ages and finally know how to continue so enjoy! X No copyright intended, all pokemon belong to Nintendo ect. Ect. Ect.**

**But I do own Black and White – and no they are not the same as the Black and White series xx**

She wished she could go home, curl up in her bed and pretend that she wasn't the one her friends always told her she was. Every night Celebi and Ivy (Ivysaur) would tell her the same story; how she would grow up to save the world, but in the process she would lose many friends and suffer many sacrifices. She hated it how one day the world would rely on her when she knew nothing of the world beyond her woodland home. Now here she was by herself without any of her friends beside her and the only thing she had was the cage that trapped the defenceless creature inside.

She glanced down at it, looking into the eyes of the small figure that glared back. She had let it out after running from the professor's house but after it tried to attack her she locked it up again even if it broke her heart to do so. She had no clue what the strange new creature was, she only knew about those she had grown up with and this one was like no other she had encountered before. Its eyes were the colour of hazelnuts, its fur copper brown and its feet were tinted with darker shades like it was coated in chocolate. It's curly tail split into six spirals of red and its unruly fringe dangled across its forehead. It was a small creature walking on four legs like some of her forest friends. Black stared at the button that was the lock to the creature's cage. She pressed her thumb upon it and a bright light filled the air as it formed beside her, the light dying down to reveal its natural form.

It blinked as its eyes got used to the bright light finally focusing its gaze upon her. Black was excited to see this new creature but she was also scared of it. She held out an Oran berry her hand shaking slightly with fear and anticipation. It sniffed slightly, its nose twitching. Black held completely still as it padded foreword slowly it opened it jaw and snatched the berry from her palm then turned and ran finally lying down underneath a large tree. It gnawed on the berry, juices squirting everywhere. "What are you?" Black whispered quietly.

"That is a Vulpix and it's not an it, it's a he." A strange voice called from above her.

Black jumped up and backed away from the tree she was sitting under. Up above on a thick branch sat a figure smiley smugly at her, swing his legs back and forth. Her "Vulpix" stood next to her, the fur raised on his back, growling at the intruder. "Who are you?" Black called up to the stranger. Instead of answering the figure jumped from his branch, he should have broken something falling from that height but he flipped in mid jumped and landed neatly on his knees. Black and Vulpix stepped back as the figure stood. "Hi, I'm White" the figure stated. He held his hand out to Black as she just stared confusingly at it.

White chuckled to himself and withdrew his hand. "So are you a new trainer too?" he asked her. Black felt rage grow inside her and exploded at the thought of being called a 'trainer' why would anyone want to be known as a slave master of these beautiful creatures. "Don't you dare call me a trainer!" she yelled at White. "I can't believe you would wish to capture these pokemon and force them to battle for your own entertainment!"

"Hey, Hey" White held his hands up in surrender and backed away. "I don't force anyone, all the pokemon I will ever capture will be my friends and I will never force them to battle if they don't wish too"

"Yet you imprison your creatures in spaces too small for them when they should be running wild and free in the open air."

"But don't you as well. I can see the pokeball in your hand, you are no better then I" he yelled back at her.

Black saw the reality and her eyes swelled with tears. She collapsed to her knees and started sobbing. White was shocked and his faced drained of the anger that was once there. He knelt next to the sobbing girl and hugged her. Black jumped, this was the first human she had every touched it was different from the hugs she received from friends back home. She well... liked it. Surprisingly she found herself hugging back. She wove her arms round White muscular body, resting her head on his shoulder. They broke apart when White started smoking. Black leaned back and saw White rolling on the ground trying to put out a fire that had started on his back. Black looked at her Vulpix that was grinning at her smoke escaping his mouth. "So you're a fire-type then" she spoke to it. He nodded and nuzzled into her legs. Well at least it wasn't trying to attack her now.

Glancing back she saw White had now put the fire back and was glaring at her Vulpix. "Well I guess this little guy is jealous then" he said while reaching out to pat Vulpix on the head, who in turn snapped at him which caused White to withdraw his hand extremely quickly before he lost it.

"Well I'm guessing you don't know the first thing about being a pokemon trainer do you Black?"

"I told you I'm not a trainer" yelled Black.

"Yes you are; if you carry pokemon and travel with them, you are a trainer" replied White calmly. "Now how about I show you some basics. Follow me"

White turned and walked deeper into the forest with Black and Vulpix scurrying after him.

**Okay what did you guys think? Please review! Next time you will finally get to see White's Pokemon! and no the characters are not connected to the Black and White series in any way. Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think! I do have a spot for who will be Black's rival, it was going to be White but he will now be more of a friend, I would prefer colour names if you can. Plus I need more pokemon I can add to Blacks and White's team. So message me or leave a note in reviews if you have any ideas. xxx**


End file.
